


Love In The Rhythm Sphere

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gaming, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Conditions, Rarepair, Roselia (BanG Dream), Sayo/Lisa Implied, Sometimes Best Friends Call Each Other Idiot, Sort Of, Valentine's Day, someones topping and it isn't yukina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: Spoiler alert: Ako falls down. She just fucking falls.Yukina also thinks she's cute.A love story.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Stop, Drop, Cherry Pop!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DriftWaves27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftWaves27/gifts).



What the hell? That was the first thing Yukina thinks when walking up to Ako's door.

  
One of Ako's parents answered the front door to let her in but seemed entirely uninterested in who she was and motioned towards the general direction where both Udagawa siblings' rooms would be.

  
Yukina did not get lost however, because it was obvious to tell whose room was who since there was a bat decoration hanging off one and an Afterglow poster on the other directly across from it.

  
Yukina doesn't knock because it wouldn't be heard, she barges in instead and nearly gets whiplash from the movement that appears in front of her.

  
The sound from the Tv's speakers was even heavier in the room so Yukina closes the door as to not disturb the rest of the house even though the mother didn't seem too bothered by it, so maybe noise was not a big deal there.

  
Well...with two drummers...

  
A cute vocal blasts into Yukina's eardrum before louder music obnoxiously cuts in.

  
Ako was shimmying about with two weird things in her hand, playing what seemed to be a VR game according to the VR headset on her face. Yukina pays note to the screen for a second and realized she's playing something of a music and rhythms game slashing colorful cubes on time and on beat to a song.

  
Ako was, impressively, dancing while doing so and a character on the screen was doing everything she was doing. In reality Ako was flailing her arms around like a madwoman but it didn't look as awful as it could due to the 'choreography' she added to it.

  
Yukina didn't even know gaming got that advanced. She'd heard of VR but this seemed a bit... intense.

  
Ako hadn't paid any attention to her arrival so Yukina was unsure she even noticed anyone come in. More than likely she couldn't really stop at the moment even if she did.

  
She was wearing her pajamas still and probably wasn't expecting any visitors that Saturday. Yukina would have sent a text her way before showing up if Ako hadn't broken her phone the other day and was waiting on a replacement.

  
What was this song anyway? Yukina muses. It was absolutely chaotic and mildly inappropriate.

  
'And that was the night Happy Hardcore popped my cherry??'

  
What the hell was happy hardcore anyway?? Yukina thinks.

  
It did have a nice beat though. Catchy, if ignoring the fact it wasn't her style.

  
How did Ako have this much energy???

  
Yukina felt exhausted watching her.

  
Listening further, the song was apparently about a girl losing her music virginity to a specific genre of music.

  
Strange, but at least it wasn't as bad as Yukina thought.

  
Eventually the song ends and a scoreboard like thing pops up. "Full combo, nice!" Ako cheers before taking off her headset and turning to Yukina. "Yukina-san!? Hi! I thought you'd be my onee-chan!" She greets, shocked.

  
"Hello, Ako." Yukina responds before gesturing towards the TV. "What was all of that?"

  
"It's called Rhythm Spear! I play it every weekend and film a ton of videos! I... um, kind of have a YouTube where I post them! Big sis told me about it and thought I'd like it and now I have a cool following!"

  
"A following?" Yukina asks.

  
"Yeah! When I first wanted to make a channel after seeing so many epic gamers with one big sis and Rinko encouraged it but big sis told me I shouldn't use my real name for some reason and made me use body tracking, and get an avatar instead of filming myself."

  
Yukina easily understood those reasons. The internet was ripe with despicable people and Tomoe was rightfully looking out for Ako.

  
"Makes sense. How big is this following?"

  
"Well... " Ako seemed shy to mention the number. "Only 110k right now. There's people with tons more! I'm gonna be like them one day and be a Rhythm Spear champion!"

  
"Still, one hundred thousand is a lot. How long have you been playing?" Yukina doesn't stop with the third degree. After all, Ako never stopped talking about her games so it was surprising there was one the whole band didn't know about by now.

  
"Only a few months. One video got a lot of views - It was the first English song I ever did and then people requested for me to do more. I started a Patreon just recently and a few people pay to have requests done! All mostly meme songs though! Oh - They like how cute my avatar is and got excited when I confirmed I'm really a girl! Though for some reason some people don't believe that still."

  
A lot of the words Ako said went right over Yukina's head. She had no idea what a Patreon or a meme was. And why wouldn't the internet believe people when they tell them what gender they are? Nonsensical.

  
She tried to focus on what she could instead of getting sidetracked by her confusion.

  
"If I were to subscribe... what would I go to on YouTube?" She inquires.

  
Ako's eyes widen until she looks like an anime character. "Really? You'd do that Yukina-san?"

  
"It's interesting." Yukina states. If anything it would make for a colorful variation, quite literally, in the midst of all the other serious music content she preferred to subscribe to.

  
Also, the songs Ako were playing warranted some concern. Yukina wasn't a disciplinary or anything but 'Cherry pop??'. Really?

  
"Now I have to make sure all my videos are extra super cool since you're gonna watch them!" Ako announces.

  
"Why?" Yukina responds. "I don't know anything about the game so I couldn't judge quality."

  
"I could teach you! Oh and then maybe you could play with me! And - hey... "

  
"What?" Yukina prodded when Ako pauses in the middle of her rambling.

  
Yukina was absolutely never playing this 'Rhythm Spear' with her.

  
Again, it looked tiring.... and strangely addictive.

  
"Why are you here? Did our schedule change or something?"

  
Ah.

In all the ruckus Yukina had forgotten her professionalism. "Yes. I ran into Toyama-san in the park and got pulled into one of her plans. It's fine because we have nothing coming up this month and we can use something to work towards."

  
"Oh! Is it another group concert?" Ako bounces once and looks at Yukina eagerly.

  
"In a way, yes. Though, Kasumi described it to be more of a cozy event, for friends to sing to each other in the spirit of Valentines Day. As such it would be held in Arisa's basement, and many people will bring chocolates to each other as well as performing."

  
"Really?! That sounds amazing. I didn't have anything to do on Valentines Day! I was just gonna farm on NFO for event stuff all day. But.. why did you say yes? Is it really just because we're not doing any lives lately?" Ako exclaimed.

  
"That is one reason. There's also that Toyama-san confided in me Poppin Party is writing a new song for the event, and when I asked if it would be overstepping to make our own she practically begged me to. I said we would, but first I needed everyone's OK to join the event in the first place. It is a lot of work at short notice, especially with school still going on and holiday prep happening."

  
"Oh... did everyone else say yes then?" Ako worried.

  
"Yes. I had a short conversation with Lisa and Sayo. They're in. Rinko messaged me just before I arrived and is already planning costume designs."

  
"Wow! Did my big sis's band say yes yet?!"

  
"No. Kasumi hasn't managed to get a hold of anyone in Afterglow yet but Kasumi is sure they'll be in. The only ones she's unsure of is the Pastel * Palettes members, since their scheduled is always full."

  
"I'm sure sis will say yes!!! I really want to see Afterglow play!!"

  
Ako's enthusiasm was always a little contagious. Yukina almost reminds her that if they were performing they were to take it seriously but... at this point Yukina was sure she understood that.

  
"Aside from getting your approval, I came to ask if you had any suggestions for the new song. Furthermore our practice will obviously lengthen and expand throughout the beginning of the month. Sayo will work on scheduling and send them out. If you don't have your phone by then I can write them down for you until you do."

  
"Cool!" Ako cheered. "Hmm... maybe we should do a love song?"

  
"Why is that?" Yukina asks.

  
"Well it's February isn't it? February and March are so romantic! Tomoe has already started getting pre-valentines day gifts! And I kept seeing funny Valentine's memes online!"

  
"Memes?" Yukina asks, that was Ako's second time saying it today... but again she decides she really didn't need to know the weird things happening on the internet and continues. "That makes sense, it is topical and this is meant to be a Valentine's day event as well. I'll run the idea by everyone else and get their ideas too."

  
"Sounds great!" Ako cheers before her voice drops."Uh oh... " she murmurs to herself.

  
"Is there a problem?" Yukina questions.

  
"No! Not at all! But... Hmm. Are we done here?"

  
Yukina wasn't expecting that, so she suddenly felt like she was intruding. "Yes. I apologize for the interruption." She states even though she had no idea what for. It was her job to let Ako know these things and she was close by, so why wouldn't she have come? Still, feeling unwelcome was the last thing she'd expect when being around Ako who quite clearly admired her, Yukina knew that to be true without any hubris.

  
Actually , this kind of stung a bit even though Yukina knew better than to take little things so personally.

  
"Ummm." Ako stutters out, able to read how awkward the room just got. "It's not like that! Just, since im going to be rehearsing a lot and probably on the weekends, I probably need to film a bunch of videos right now. I know my priority is Roselia, so I have to push myself to the max today and unleash my full strength to satisfy my followers over the month!"

  
"Is that really necessary?" Yukina asks. "How come you can't film and go to rehearsal?"

  
"Well... of course I can't be defeated by a simple game but... " Ako puts a hand to her chin, probably trying to find a way to make something supposedly lame sound cool Yukina figured. "I must fully replenish my stamina before I can be the coolest most optical drummer in the world!"

  
Optical??? Yukina has to run through a list of similar words to come to the conclusion she meant 'optimal'. Ako was proud of her words because she tags on a "Yeah!" at the end, as if agreeing with herself.

  
"And how long does replenishing your stamina take?" Yukina asks.

  
"It varies depending on the songs I do! I usually play on Expert or expert plus though so they're all hard. But I wanna be fully pumped for Roselia, so I can't take any chances!"

  
"I see." Yukina nods approvingly. Ako had grown up quite a bit, even though she did have her bratty moments, or moments where she needed to be reigned in... Though being fair, Lisa needed to be reigned in just as much in regards to the silly behaviour. The ones Yukina truthfully didn't mind as much but that were still counterproductive to their immediate progress when rehearsing.

  
"Do you need anything then, some water or a towel?" she offered. After all, Ako was doing it this way for Roselia's benefit.

  
"Ughnn... water isn't cool! I want juice!" Ako requested.

  
"You should drink more water Udagawa-san. It is good for you. But, juice it is."

  
"You didn't have to be so official." Ako complains, scorned, causing Yukina to smirk as she left the room.

\------------

  
Yukina stays for longer than she needed to though her excuses followed that for the day she didn't really have anywhere else to go and while she watched Ako play more Rhythm Spear sat on the younger girl's bed, she could message back all the other members of Roselia who were corresponding about the event.

  
It was right when Yukina went to respond to Sayo's fifth paragraph long text asking for specifics that Yukina was SURE she was going to have to talk to Ako about what was hopefully one of her requested songs.

  
She dropped her phone and it bounced off her knee when some of the first lyrics came. She couldn't retrieve it out of concern she'd harm Ako's gameplay by ducking in to grab it.

  
Did Ako even know what some of those words meant? Furthermore... did Yukina herself?

  
She listens to more of the lyrics as Ako bops about.

  
Yeah... Sayo would have an anuerism if she heard all this.

  
Ako hands her the phone back herself when she finishes with another 'full combo'. but Yukina notes she doesn't look so well. "Do you-" Yukina would have suggested a short rest if Tomoe hadn't entered the room at that very moment.

  
"Yukina? Hey! What's up?!" She asks before noticing what Ako was playing. Ako suddenly looked very guilty by the way she crossed her skull print covered legs and tried to look as innocent as possible.

  
Yukina greets Tomoe anyway and explained she had been there to tell Ako about some scheduling. She'd leave the concert announcement to either one of Tomoe's Afterglow bandmates, Kasumi, or more than likely Ako in a matter of minutes.

  
"I'm fine onee-chan, you know! I haven't had any troubles!" Ako promises, cutting in randomly.

  
"Troubles?" Yukina wonders.

  
"You haven't, really?" Tomoe asks for confirmation. "Has she seemed normal to you Yukina?"

  
Ako gives her a look and Yukina knew it was a pleading one. Regardless of that Yukina didn't feel the need to alarm Tomoe. Ako simply looked tired after heavy physical exertion.

  
"Yes. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary." Yukina affirmed. "Should it have?"

  
"Nah... It's alright I guess. I'm going to stay in here for a bit." Tomoe decided plopping down next to Yukina and getting into a position way more relaxed than Yukina's. "Do your thing Ako."

  
"Oh... okay... if you say so!"

  
Ako, noticeably, picks a less tacky song this time though Yukina wonders if that was just a coincidence. It sounded like one of those Anime OSTs that she obsessed over and even got her to sing at some points.

  
Yukina finally managed to reply to every single bullet point Sayo made, Lisa's chat had long gone into the trivial and Rinko had gone to predictably, showing inspiration pictures for the new costume and asking if anything jumped out to Yukina.

  
A sound Yukina hadn't heard before echoes in the room. Yukina looks at the screen alarmed but can't detect what's different. Ako gave a whine of frustration so Yukina figured she must have... hit something wrong?

  
"You can do it Ako!" Tomoe cheers her on.

  
The sound happens again.

  
In Ako's defense... the song looked impossible for human hands to best at a 100% proficiency and she was STILL trying to dance to the beat while hitting the targets.

  
Suddenly Yukina feels a tap on her shoulder and Tomoe is sliding off the bed and gesturing for Yukina to follow. Yukina follows her out the room and Tomoe pulls the door closed behind them. It was a little... too close suddenly. The hallway was very narrow even though the house was a normal size, and Yukina suddenly felt like she was doing something wrong so she focused on the color of Tomoe's door instead of the toned arm that unintentionally trapped her before it moved away.

  
Ako must have been allowed to paint her door black, then.

  
"Ako just got through a nasty cold. You know that right?"

  
"Actually. No." Yukina answered Tomoe's assumption. "She seemed fine in band practice last time I saw her."

  
"Oh I know!" Tomoe laughs. "She would probably never burden you guys if she could help it. She was already annoyed it was happening, drugged herself on soup and cold pills pretty hard. But did you really not notice anything? It was pretty bad."

  
"Me, no. Maybe Lisa did? She sneezed a few times but I thought they were just allergies since she didn't complain. She can be... loud about things."

  
"Huh...well maybe I'm just being a- oh. Did she really fail the whole song?! Hold up. I gotta encourage her to try again and stuff! Big sister duties."

  
Yukina nods allowing Tomoe to brush past her, unsure if their conversation was actually over.

  
"Oh shit..... "

  
And then her heart sank a little at the way Tomoe's voice sounded, haunted and scared. That... can't be good? She turns her head and _oh shit_ was right.

  
Apart from calling Ako's name in panic, Yukina freezes while Tomoe rushes into action.

  
There Ako was.

  
On the floor. Laid there like she'd just decided to fall back and sleep.

  
That clearly was not the case.

  
It hardly felt real until Yukina managed to stumble over, only to see Ako's eyes... open. She didn't seem to be focused on anything when Tomoe sits her up and yelled panicked words.

  
Life moved horrifingly slow.

  
The catatonic moan that comes from Ako's throat was a relief that sent chills down Yukina's body.

  
Tomoe orders Yukina to grab a towel but she has to ask twice because Yukina had lost her whole ability to function.

  
She rushed to Ako's tiny private bathroom and ran water on the closest towel she could find, a dreadful feeling that this was her fault coming to her when she realized she saw something off, heard what Tomoe told her and didn't think anything of it. Just a few seconds before and maybe....she hands the towel to Tomoe and tries to focus on the task at hand but intense anxiety like she'd never known before had overtaken her.

  
"Wh-why aren't we getting your parents?" She asks, not even noticing her uncharacteristic stuttering.

  
Tomoe ignores her, focused on her sister.

  
Yukina always heard Ako excitedly mention her parents so she didn't... think there was bad blood there. Tomoe did seem like a bit of a -I can handle it myself - girl but she'd **never** risk her sister's health in any circumstance.

  
Maybe... this was fine? Yukina looks at Ako now, Tomoe had lifted her onto her bed and against the headrest and Ako seemed to have already 'snapped out of it' but had grown afraid, sure something wasn't right, if not from instinct then from the looks on Tomoe and Yukina's faces and the towel on her forehead.

  
Tomoe was speaking in soft murmurs trying to soothe her but Ako kept murmuring. "What... " "Am I dying onee-chan??" and whimpering that she felt really tired and scared.

  
Yukina thought to do something useful using her phone to frantically search Google for what could have happened. Her hands were shaking even when she willed them to stop being so useless.

  
No immediate search result seemed helpful but the first one she clicked on suggested 'seizure' with no more back-up information and proceeded to show a pop up ad for a pill that would enlarge areas she did not have.

  
She searched the term 'seizure' and after some scrolling (apparently there was many types and cases could be nuanced) she got information that sounded really similar to the current situation, although some of the causes didn't seem to line up for the very little she knew about Ako's medical history.

  
She didn't know if mentioning that right now would be useful so she just stands there and stays out of the way because she wasn't needed, not looking at the tender and emotional moment between the two sisters so she wasn't being intrusive.

  
Yukina's eyes snap back up when Ako speaks in a full sentence.

  
"Kiddo, did you have this fever before?" Tomoe asks, purposefully ignoring whatever Ako had said.

  
"Well... " Ako replies sheepishly before looking at Yukina. "Yukina-san, w-what happened!"

  
"Neither of us know right now but don't you worry about that. Right now I need you to lie down" Tomoe answers instead.

  
"What? But I'm too freaked out- what if-"

  
"You should rest." Yukina speaks, saying the thing she should have said before.

  
"But-" Ako protests. "But-" She looks at the two sterner figures before her and knew she'd already lost. "Fine. But I want my juice!"

  
"Sugar? No way Ako. Not right now. I'll get you some medicine and water. Kay?"

  
Ako grumbles and lies down, not willing or able to move from her bed and get said juice herself.

  
"Tomoe." Yukina calls when they reach the hallway, she closes the door this time and is honest in her assessment. "I checked online and Ako's symptoms closely follow the ones for a seizure. If she had a high fever that could be the cause, though perhaps you should mention this to your parents so they can set up an appointment anyway. It could be something else or simply that she exterted herself when sick."

  
"Seizure?!" Tomoe yells.

  
"Yes... " Yukina replies, wanting to comfort her but unsure how. If it were Lisa standing in front of her she'd assure her everything would probably be fine but... Yukina didn't even believe it herself. She was worried too. _Scared_.

  
"How is medicine supposed to help that??" Tomoe yells, not at Yukina or herself... just yells.

  
"She probably hasn't drunk any water all day." Yukina notes. "That will probably help in some way."

  
"I suppose- hey um. I don't think Ako is gonna be up for hanging out anymore. So... "

  
This time being asked to go away wasn't that awkward. It made sense. She was just there being an unhelpful mess anyway.

  
Yukina nodded. "I'll get my things and say good-bye to Ako."

  
She does just this, telling Ako to feel better... Ako insists she was fine but Yukina doesn't humour it considering Ako doesn't even lift her head. "Take care of yourself.... for Roselia's sake if not your own." She orders before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching beat saber and then my brain was like...hmm wanna write Ako x Yukina, so with the little knowledge of said game and fleeting determinaion, I was off! 
> 
> I swear i'll fill this whole tag up myself If I have to.
> 
> A gift for Driftwaves27, as I still smile when I think of your comment on my last Ako x Yukina to this day :)


	2. Last To Know

Ako comes to rehearsal two days later on Monday. It was their first meeting to begin preparations for the event... they had so much to do, and before it began all Yukina could do was look at the message Tomoe sent her.

  
'Doctors confirmed it was a seizure, more than likely caused by the fever. She was also dehydrated and they couldn't rule that out either. Think something scared her though. She's stressed she'll have another now."

  
Yukina almost drops the cup of water she hands to Ako when the younger girl got there, to the place that had the fries Sayo loved."Make sure you drink this during the meeting." She told her. "No buts."

  
And Ako would have rejected the notion if Rinko didn't immediately ask "A-are you okay Ako-chan? Why do you need water?"

  
She apparently hadn't told anyone - and Yukina shrugged when Sayo asked her the same with her eyes. It wasn't her news to tell.

  
"Udagawa-san is probably just negating her health. It's good Minato-san noticed." Sayo spoke.

  
"Yeah, I'm impressed!" Lisa exclaimed. "Maybe I'm being a good influence on you after all huh?"

  
"Hey I'm not doing any of that... i'm super responsible and nothing is wrong with me!" Ako complained. "You're all mean... except for you Rinrin!" Ako smiles brightly at Rinko, whom could never do wrong.

  
"That's enough." Yukina decides. "We have a lot to talk about."

  
Their discussions swiftly go away from Ako and into their upcoming role in the event. Yukina only has to sway conversation away from Ako once more before they have a break - when Lisa asked why Ako wasn't suggesting 'zany" things like epic guitar solos that Sayo would have to pull off, or her latest obsession - sick bass of which Lisa would have to somehow figure out.

  
Everyone agreed on Ako's love song ideal, and some other ideas were elements that could be added to that genre. Sayo said a love song was logical enough, Lisa squealed in excitement and Rinko began blushing away.

  
Ako was excited about that but didn't really pipe in much otherwise. Just nodded when spoken to and took notes, a style of participating that resembled her best friend more than her.

  
"Hey, me and Shirokane-san will go order us food. The normal right?" Sayo announced.

  
Everyone hummed or spoke in agreement. "Lisa, come with us." Sayo reached out for her. Lisa interlocked their arms and followed.

  
Yukina wasn't really used to hearing her call Lisa by her name yet. She still didn't know what happened between them but... they were closer now. It almost made her feel a little threatened as Lisa's best friend but that was selfish, mostly. And ultimately _very_ silly.

  
"Yukina-san." Ako comes to sit next to her. "I'm okay- so you can stop worrying about me!"

  
"Who said I was worried?" Yukina asked.

  
"Big sis! Well - she actually used it to make me behave and not play any more Rhythm Spear but she did say you kept texting about me and asking questions!" Ako explained.

  
Yukina felt a sense of betrayl from Tomoe, her concern being divulged and used as cannon fodder. Still... whatever made Ako take care of herself.

  
"You were considering playing some more????" Yukina asks in disbelief.

  
"Well yeah - my followers depend on me to release the coolest videos! But I guess I just explained to them what happened and they insisted I take time off. Besides….I'm not sure I was ready to yet anyway!"

  
"Good... now are you really okay Ako?" Yukina figured it wasn't the time to ask since Ako didn't have much time to answer. Nevertheless she did it. Ako had been on her mind the whole meeting, the whole two days since it happened.

  
Ako took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm totally OK! Except... online one article said me having my first…one gives me a better chance of getting another! I don't know if that's true but... "

  
Yukina appreciated her honesty, she almost thought she'd take a number from Lisa's old book and pretend to be entirely fine and fearless for Yukina's benefit.

  
"I think you should just focus on what your doctor says. The internet can be misleading." Yukina instructed.

  
"Got it!" Ako accepts. "I'll try. I just don't want it to happen again while we're working on the song! I don't want to get in the way.... "

  
"If it does happen... " Yukina speaks, recalling what Tomoe said about Ako hiding her cold. "Nobody would blame you for staying home. I'd encourage it. Your health is important to Roselia and... to me."

  
Ako makes their eyes connect with the way she looks directly at Yukina in surprise. Her eyes were bright and warm, nothing like they were on that horrid day.

  
Yukina had nothing else to say but her breath gets caught in her throat and she feels a need to speak.

  
She was Glad Ako was okay... and smiling, happy.

  
She had a strange thought…that she wished Ako could play Rhythm Spear again. But only when she was fully healthy once more... she hoped Ako could get back to something she clearly loved.

\-----------------------

  
"You come over often now."

  
Sometimes people made comments that implied obvious things they didn't want to say.

  
This was one of them.

  
Yukina glares at Tomoe the way she used to glare at Ran.

  
Tomoe was usually more blunt than this. While Yukina was aware she was holding back, she had no clue what Tomoe was trying to say.

  
"Hey, chill, just an observation. Hey! Wanna watch a movie with me and Ako tonight?"

  
"Tonight?? It's only 12 now."

  
"Yeah? You don't have anything planned today right? Ako said you never do anything on the days you're off rehearsals."

  
"That's a lie. I practice at home." Yukina said defensively.

  
"Yeah, that isn't what we meant. Come on, join us - it'd make Ako happy!"

  
"Fine." Yukina says begrudgingly.

  
"Hey Ako! Did you hear that? Yukina is staying over tonight!!" Tomoe screams across the house.

  
"What?!??" Yukina screams as well.

  
Staying until the night and staying _over_ was... a mile of difference.

  
Tomoe strolled into her room casually and Ako subsequently rushed out of hers.

  
"Really?! You are??" She asked.

  
"Yes." Yukina smiled.

  
Ako hugs her uncomfortably tight and Yukina takes it with minimal struggle.

.......

  
Tomoe making out with her girlfriend was uncomfortable.

  
But not for Ako. She seemed excited for them which was either super sweet or really strange, Yukina wasn't sure.

  
Tomoe does chastise Ako when Ako claps and cheers for Tomoe to 'get some!'

  
Yukina choked on her popcorn when Ako yelled it.

  
Tomoe tells Ako that it was not allowed - also that she almost killed Yukina which totally isn't cool.

  
Ako offers Yukina some of her fizzy drink to make up for it - they'd allowed her fizzy drinks because she'd been really good at drinking water that week, and Yukina took some in order to not die.

  
Yukina thinks she was the one who focused the most on the movie because Tomoe and Himari were busy being lovestruck gays and Ako was... noticeably very peppy in her seat, looking between her sister and Yukina but mostly, to Yukina's dismay...her.

  
Ako had been feeling better and less afraid of a potential next seizure lately, though she still had some major hangups. It was nice. Yukina thinks. But this obvious heightened attachment? Well... it was probably Yukina's fault anyway. She'd just be a little more strict now... things should get back to normal soon.

\------------------------------

  
"I don't get it though... she doesn't even have cat features. I thought your first crush would be Kasumi or something." Lisa states coming up behind Yukina.

  
"Hu... what? Are you talking about Lisa?"

  
"Ako. I wonder why you like her.... I mean, she's a bit young isn't she? Not that I'm judging if you like em that way. Still completly normal since she's not thaaat young and I want you to be happy either way."

  
"Ako? Why would you ever think I like Ako?"

  
"Sayo?" Lisa calls.

  
"What is it?" Sayo asks coming up to the best friends. "Why are we staring at Rinko and Ako?"

  
"Who does Yukina have a crush on?" Lisa asks.

  
"Ako. Though I don't understand it myself." Sayo replied. "Still, it is none of our business Lisa."

  
"Why do you two think I like Ako?!" Yukina shouts in a panic.

  
"Because you do?" Lisa answers unhelpfully.

  
"When Ako tried on her costume and came out you were resorted to a mix of stuttering and words that didn't actually make sense. It was actually a bit pitiful, but since it's you - I gave it a pass out of respect." Sayo gives more concrete evidence.

  
"Oh, it was sort of cute wasn't it?" Lisa swooned.

  
"I... I didn't do that. Why would I care about her outfit?" Yukina mumbled.

  
"We were all there." Sayo states. "There's no point trying to deny it."

  
~~ _Shitshitshitfuckingshit_ ~~

  
Could it be true? Yukina asks herself. "Did... did Ako notice me being... "

  
"No. She was too excited about her costume. If you weren't aware while you spaced out - she said you looked beautiful." Sayo revealed.

  
"Hey- I knew you liked the idea of them together!" Lisa squeaked.

  
"I never said I didn't. Just that I don't understand it and that it isn't our business."

  
Ako twirls around, probably still rambling to and thanking Rinko for the costume. Rinko smiles at her other friends, apologizing with her eyes for the hold up.

  
Yukina puts a hand to her chin.

  
"Isn't... her skirt a little too short." She says suddenly.

  
"No. You're just horny!" Lisa teases.

  
"I will tell Rinko you approve of everything so far, then." Sayo does the same in her own way, a playful glimmer in her eye.

  
Yukina wanted to die.

  
But that skirt... on such a cute girl.

  
This was all she'd be able to see now. An image of Ako dancing around playing her game in that outfit filled her brain.

  
Hnndnnddnj. Her brain malfunctions entirely at it.

  
Why did her friends have to open their nosy mouths?

\--------------------

Unlike what her friends suspected, the love song took no shape because of the situation with Ako.

  
If anything, Yukina tried to keep anything she felt out - she was too afraid something she thought could slip in and be too obvious. That whole 'strict' plan she'd made during movie night with the Udagawa sisters hadn't really even started and she truthfully knew it never would, so in a way she was hopelessly fucked now that her friends opened the gate to all her feelings and they came flooding down the street.

  
Honestly, she didn't know anything about relationships. Lisa pushing her to tell Ako like it would be for the good of all was naive.

  
What could Yukina give Ako? She knew Ako admired her, but that was as a musician for the most part, and Yukina was just... not as lively as her. She wished she had a bright spark that could match Ako's own but Yukina always felt like film grain to her static noise.

  
Someone like Lisa would suit her more. Or even Rinko - at least they had a lot in common.

  
Ever since seeing Ako go through her seizure the way she did, there was no doubt Yukina had become more concerned, so... why would she want to selfishly tell Ako how she felt when there was better for Ako out there, and so close by too?

\---------------------

  
Yukina encountered an unusual moment of gratefullness at a silly mistake she'd made. Being woken up to the 'meow meow meow' ringtone of the phone she usually silenced before bed and kept on just that for most of the day was only a good thing because Ako was on the other end. Yukina didn't even wait to listen until the very finish of the melodic meows because it was Ako calling her.

  
Granted the first words Ako speak weren't anything cute about how much she missed Yukina or how she can't stop thinking about her. Yukina, as hazy as she was would have easily returned those words.

  
Instead Yukina was greeted with a "Yukinaaaa, I'm scared. I felt really dizzy and I thought maybe... "

  
The potent mix of dread and concern settle in her stomach with a fierce animosity. She tries to ignore it, sitting up and quickly going over the many many articles she'd read about seizures recently to pinpoint the parts that would be most important now.

  
She didn't know if what she was saying would be right but in the time she had the first things she asked were going to have to do.

  
'Where are you? Are you in a spot where you can't hurt yourself if you fall?'

  
Ako was in her bed as well and apparently gripping on very tightly to her pillow. An extra detail that made Yukina wish she was there to hold instead. She could hug back after all. She could try to protect her.

  
'Did you attempt to contact your sister or parents in a safe way?'

  
Tomoe was apparently sleeping over at Himari's and she didn't want to 'bother' her hard-working parents. Yukina would try to change her mind on that one when both their anxieties weren't so high. Ako didn't need to be drilled now, not with her voice trembling the way it was. A phone call to her mom who was no more than two rooms away when she felt strange would probably benefit her more than a phone call to Yukina would.

  
'What do you need?'

  
Despite the many websites she'd traveled on Yukina was at a lost for words after her first two questions and at an even bigger one when Ako replies. "You, Yukina-san... can you keep talking to me for a while?? Just in case I..."

  
"Of course. But put me on speaker then, and lie down." Yukina instructed while she blushed brightly enough to light her whole room. She did the same thing she told Ako to do, and conversation fell into something common and natural for the both of them.

  
Ako had been having a long NFO session with Rinko that night, the one they were going to do for Valentine's day and Ako told her about all the loot she got and the cool thing Rinko did, oh and the special event NPC that reminded her of Yukina. As she went on the deadness, the friction in her voice disappeared.

  
Later on so did her wakefulness when peaceful slumber overtook her. Yukina held her phone tightly until sleep did the same to her, thinking maybe Ako would be back and need her.

  
It was only then that the fact that Ako called her filled her with such warmth, such honor and awe that she smiled a smile she hadn't in a long time, reminiscent of her childhood, of a more innocent time.


	3. Some Kind Of Idiot At The Start

Roselia's performance went off with no problems and the new song was one of those that anyone could pinpoint as a hit. They managed to get a quick review of their performance in before going back downstairs to watch all the other bands have their go.

  
When the shows ended, everyone passed out chocolates and a huge stereo surfaced out of seemingly nowhere.

  
Most of Pastel * Palettes left soon after due to early filming the next day but Hina was playing it risky and staying, so that meant Sayo was too in the end.

  
Parties weren't Yukina's thing but it wasn't like she was gonna get out of it with a best friend like Lisa. Besides... she promised Kasumi she'd stay a while.

.......

  
The celebration was a lot chiller than Yukina expected of something hosted by Kasumi.

  
Mostly people were just snacking and rotating through groups to converse, talking about the show or whatever else. People looked... tired, but a comfortable , peaceful sort of tired you'd get after a job well done.

  
All this time for relaxation left Yukina time to sip water with lemon for her throat, sit idly on the couch, and notice how adorable Ako was being skipping from group to group. She was sociable and perhaps one of the peppiest people in the room.

  
Tomoe had once told Yukina how Ako could never sleep after a Roselia gig. She'd be buzzing off the wall and Tomoe would listen to her speak about all things drumming and Roselia until she settled down hours later.

  
The image brought a grin to Yukina's lips.

  
…and suddenly the words of her best friend droned back into focus.

  
"I'm sorry...? I didn't catch that." Yukina tells her after trying to piece together what Lisa was saying with the last stray words she'd caught.

  
"Of course you didn't!" Lisa laughed.

  
"Excuse me...?"

  
"I said, go talk to Ako - the night isn't getting any younger and you know you want to!"

  
"Actually, I don't." Yukina spoke earnestly.

  
"Yukinaaa-"

  
"Truly. I'm content just watching her Lisa." Yukina gave her friend a genuine smile. "Thank you for looking out for me. But I'm fine like this. Happy."

  
Lisa examined her for a moment and then said "Okay. I believe you, but if you're so happy do you mind if I ditch for a second? Moca has been giving me puppy eyes to come talk to her this whole time and keeps messaging me that we urgently need to speak privately or something. I have no idea what she wants!"

  
"That's fine.... but, wouldn't that upset Sayo?" Yukina couldn't help but ask.

  
She didn't want to get into anyone's personal life but... this was her best friend. She naturally worried...and wondered.

  
"Sayo?? Why would it?"

  
"I just thought.... that you and Sayo were?"

  
"Hmm. Did ya now?" Lisa didn't make her say it but she certainly didn't confirm it either.

  
"Are you?" Yukina asked.

  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" Lisa exclaimed before escaping away and waving to Moca.

..............

  
The night would have went on peacefully if the richest girl in a 1000 mile radius wasn't there and didn't interject with a 'fun' idea.

  
At first Kokoro was keen to play spin the bottle but when her friend explained most people didn't want to tongue down people they potentially weren't even that close with after a exhausting show day, Kokoro came up with a new plan.

  
Apparently she didn't even know kissing was a part of the first game somehow and she just wanted some bottle spinning action so she proposed to mix another game with it - after her friend gave an adamant ' **no** ' to her 'let's just spin it then!' statement.

  
Now they were playing truth or dare, or, the ones brave enough to go into the circle were and somehow the bottle was incorporated into it. Yukina wasn't paying too much attention to the rules because she'd stayed firmly put in her seat, fine with watching the disaster that was to come from afar.

  
Not even ten minutes in and poor poor Hagumi had already dipped her whole face into a questionable liquid. She only seemed displeased by the coldness of it, but claimed it was 'very tasty!'

  
Then it was Ako's turn to spin and a predicament happens when she lands without a doubt... upon herself.

  
Just as she's about to try again, Moca jokes that she should just truth or dare herself. Kokoro thinks it was a wonderful idea and not a joke at all and Ako must have agreed since she goes along with it.

  
Ako spends a few moments thinking of a dare for herself because asking yourself for a truth was a bit strange and if not strange a little too psychological. Plus, she claimed her 'dark secrets' must not be revealed to the world due to the 'circle of doom.'

  
Eventually she gets her lightbulb moment. Her eyes lighten and she points dramatically to her left. "I want to kiss Yukina-san on the cheek!" She proclaimed.

  
Background music, Glitter*Green, played on while silence surrounds the room.

  
Didn't they just avoid the whole kissing thing before?

  
"You want to... what?" Tomoe asks, the first to speak up while everyone else just looks shocked.

  
"I've always wanted to Kiss Yukina-san on the cheek but I've been too scared to! But I'm super powerful and a little kiss can't defeat me, so I challenge myself to do it now... Uh... If that's okay with you Yukina-san."

  
"...huh?" Yukina states.

  
People were staring at her, some harder than others.

  
"Ako wants to kiss you on the cheek." Sayo reinstated casually.

  
Even she was looking as if she curious what Yukina would do.

  
"Oh."

  
So Yukina did hear that right.

  
"Okay." She states, aware she sounded like a robot but unable to restart the parts of her that had shutdown.

  
Surely everyone looking on would have loved a better performance. Perhaps a loud "Nani?!!!' and her falling back in her seat. Yukina couldn't give them it. She could hardly move now.

  
It was enough for Ako.

  
"R-really?!" She squeaked, hopping to her feet.

  
Yukina opens her mouth to say 'yes' but her lips couldn't even move.

  
Thank goodness it was only a cheek kiss, then.

  
Ako takes her lack of a reply as a yes anyway, or maybe she was too excited to notice, skipping over and hopping onto Yukina's lap. Yukina hardly had time to cradle her waist and stabilize her wobbly position before Ako had leaned over sneaking in the peck the dare required of her.

  
And then... she sneaked in another.

  
And another.

  
Lisa squeals from... somewhere in the room.

  
Yukina swore she knew where she was a second ago but now her stomach was tingling and she felt all embarrassed by everyone watching, but also so happy.

  
Had she opened up a world of cheek kisses? She hoped so. She really hoped so. The spot and anywhere close to where Ako had kissed was giving her a strange tickling sensation and she wanted to feel it for a long time.

  
What else was Ako too afraid to do? Would she do them if Yukina simply said 'okay'. Was there even anything else at all? She hoped so.. She really really hoped-

  
"Yukina-san?"

  
Yukina realizes her arm was still looped around Ako.

  
She tells herself to let go. The whole interaction will be over with and things will be _right back to normal_.

  
She disobeys herself for that reason, and Ako gives her a cute look.

  
Every look she had was cute nowadays. Or had it always been that way and she was just too blind to see it?

  
Yukina smiles at it, and Ako takes that smile to heart. "Yukina-san!" She exclaims in adoration.

  
"Oh, just kiss her already!" Someone in the crowd yells.

  
It snaps Yukina out of it.

  
Didn't Ako already kiss her? What were they talking about anyway?

  
Ako mimics her question, but out loud.

  
"Not on the cheek! The lips, young grasshopper. The liiips."

  
Moca was being a troll but she definitely hadn't said the first thing.

  
"Wha-?" Yukina asks. "Don't be-"

  
"Okay!" Ako accepts.

  
Yukina chokes on spit.

  
She looks up at Ako, wanting to ask her what her okay meant, but her mouth was pressed into before she could.

  
Shatter.

  
Yukina's brain shatters. She could almost hear glass crash somewhere. Her muscles screamed for her to hold Ako closer and kiss back as deep as she could. Her desire burned, but her brain shatters.

  
She didn't listen to her muscles and Ako noticed this eventually, pulling away and calling her name softly. "Yukina-san? Did you...did not like it?"

  
Yukina had hardly ever wanted something so intensely than she did in that moment. Images of what she wished to do, what her body begged of her to do were plentiful, overlapping one another.

  
Of course she liked it. What kind of insane question was that? She wanted to yell this, take Ako away from the party and kiss her senseless until both of them felt everything she was feeling and more.

  
So like any other completely normal teenager whose crush just kissed them and was looking at them like they were their everything and one wrong move could break their heart.... she runs away, doing just that.

  
Up the stairs, out the door, out of her mind.

  
\-------------------------

  
Group: Yukina is an idiot

  
MamaLisa added YukinaMOfRoselia to chat

  
MamaLisa added HikawaSayo to chat

  
MamaLisa added PurestAngelBaby to chat

  
MamaLisa changed YukinaMOfRoselia's name to: An Idiot

  
MamaLisa : I love you so much but….you're an idiot, Yukina.

  
HikawaSayo: I truly hate to say this, but agreed.

  
PurestAngelBaby: Ako is really upset guys...

  
An idiot: Was this group necessary?

  
MamaLisa: Yes! I needed to let you know what a mistake you've made. You made Ako Cry!! Like, really cry! I've never seen her like that before.

  
An Idiot: I told you, this is why I can't be bothered with relationships. It would end like this. I'm just not good for her.

  
HikawaSayo: ???

  
MamaLisa: Jeez...

  
An Idiot: What?

  
MamaLisa: What do you mean you're not good for her? The only reason she's crying is because she thinks you don't like her at all. If you would have kissed back then we'd all be happy...but you did sort of embarrass her in front of everyone AND her older sister.

  
An idiot: Wait, why would she think that I don't like her????

  
MamaLisa: ...Huh?…i'm screaming right now.

  
HikawaSayo: I am no good with emotions and even I can see how what you did looked.

  
PurestBabayAngel: Yukina-san... Ako kissed you... It meant a lot to her... And you ran away ;(

  
An Idiot: You too?

  
An idiot: Wait, she thinks I ran away from her???

  
HikawaSayo: Yes, because you did.

  
MamaLisa: You might as well have went out screaming while you did it

  
An Idiot: Aren't you the one screaming?

  
HikawaSayo: We all are.

  
PurestAngelBaby: Guys? Ako... is crying remember... she's getting my bed wet... my parents are worried..

  
MamaLisa: She's at your house?!

  
PurestAngelBaby: Yes. She insisted she come with me... and then she just started crying more.... and rambling...

  
MamaLisa: If she went to her best friend's house to cry this is serious business y'know!

  
An Idiot: I get it guys, I messed up. but what am I supposed to do now that she's already at Rinko's?

  
MamaLisa: Run to her! Get down on your knee! Beg for forgiveness!

  
HikawaSayo: Ignoring Lisa, at the very least send her a message explaining your perspective

  
PurestAngelBaby: Yes. She... thinks you are disgusted by her. She just needs... assurance.

  
An Idiot: I'm not disgusted by her!!!

  
HikawaSayo: We're not Udagawa-san

  
An Idiot: Rinko can't you just show her this? I don't want her to suffer any longer.

  
MamaLisa: That's totally not romantic :(

  
An Idiot: I'm not trying to be. I just want her to stop crying. Besides. I'm already at home. My dad would be concerned If I left out again.

  
PurestAngelBaby: Should I?

  
HikawaSayo: it's not like there's any direct confession of Minato-san's love for Udagawa-san here, so I don't see why not.

  
MamaLisa: …Sayo you're an idiot too.

  
HikawaSayo: I apologize.

  
MamaLisa: It's OK. I'll just add her to the chat and Yukina can tell her with us as back up support!

  
An Idiot: What? Absolutely not!!!!

  
An idiot: Someone tell her to stop!

  
HikawaSayo: I support Lisa's plan.

  
MamaLisa adds TheEnchantressOfPain to chat

  
PurestBabyAngel: I need... to get her to check her phone.... hold on.

  
An idiot: I'm going to kill you Lisa.

  
HikawaSayo: I won't allow this. She's with me and she gave me the rest of her food, so I have a duty to protect her.

  
MamaLisa: Now isn't the time Sayo!

  
HikawaSayo: I'm defending you?

  
PurestAngelBaby: Yukina... are you okay?

  
MamaLisa: Yukina??

  
TheEnchantressOfPain:….hello suspicious people.

  
MamaLisa: Heeeey. Yukina wanted to say something to you! ;)

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: ….I see….I'm waiting...

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: ….

  
MamaLisa: Kinda wish I was back home to make sure she didn't die with her hand on a button....

  
HikawaSayo: Don't say things like that.

  
MamaLisa: For real though... I'm kind of concerned.

  
An Idiot: Ako, I am really sorry for running off. That was my first kiss and I didn't really know how to react to it suddenly happening when I was in front of so many people. I'm not disgusted by you. I like you. So much, that I think you should find someone better for you than me. I say this with a heavy heart, but I am inexperienced and not as idolized in matters of relationships as I am in being a Vocalist for Roselia. So, don't take this the wrong way. While I like you, I think it would be best for you to focus your heart elsewhere.

  
HikawaSayo: ...

  
MamaLisa: Wow. It was going so well and then it got so bad.

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: You like me?!?

  
HikawaSayo: Aaaand she missed the entire point of that paragraph.

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: I didn't! But Yukina-san likes me! This is the best day to the best year ever!

  
An Idiot: The best year? How can you say that when... ?

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: We've gotten closer because of that! And I thought - wow, this is the best year ever because Yukina-san really seems to care about me a lot now and NOW you actually LIKE me! Just knowing this makes this the time of my fleeting and youthful life!

  
HikawaSayo: Ako, stop hanging out with Seta-san.

  
An Idiot: Did you really understand what I was trying to say Ako?

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: Of course I did! But I don't care! Everything is perfect! We killed our performance so we're getting closer to our goal, I had a life changing moment that leveled my maturity half-way to the next bar, and we both like each other. I don't want anyone experienced. I just want you Yukina! The one who was there for me. We'll gain XP together!

  
ThePurestBabyAngel: I.... think Ako really cares for you Yukina. She looks so... happy now.... do you want her... to stay that way?

  
An Idiot: ….I do. It's all I want.

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: Does that mean you're my girlfriend now Yukina????

  
An Idiot: Yes. I suppose so.

  
An idiot: I am.

  
An idiot: I'm you're girlfriend Ako.

  
An idiot: You're my girlfriend.

  
An idiot: I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

  
An idiot: I might already be having one?

  
MamaLisa: Yes! Finally! Happy Valentine's Day!! Cheers everyone!

  
HikawaSayo: Good for you two, then. But Lisa, you shouldn't use drinking emojis. You're underaged.

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: Yukina-san, I adore you!!! <3!<3!<3!

  
MamaLisa changed An Idiot's name to Ako's Top

  
PurestBabyAngel: What?…??

  
Ako's Top: NO!!!!!

  
Ako's Top changed her name to YukinaMOfRoselia

  
HikawaSayo: Please don't thumbs down my messages Lisa. That is rude. And Ako would obviously be the top?

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: Duh!!!

  
YukinaMOfRoselia: Ako, don't talk like that!

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: It's true tho

  
MamaLisa: Yeah, I guess I have always saw Yukina as submissive. Do you see the way she gets flustered about cats?

  
ThePurestBabyAngel: Sub... missive???? Why are we talking about this...

  
MamaLisa: And plus, Ako has some BDE lately

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: I don't know what that is! Is that cool??

  
ThePurestBabyAngel: It means... Big Dick... Energy Ako-chan...

  
YukinaMOfRoselia: NO! NO! NO!

  
MamaLisa: ejndnsksksksksksnsmsms

  
HikawaSayo: ……

  
ThePurestBabyAngel: What...? Did I do? >:o

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: It's OK, I told her not to say the bad word guys! We're all good!

  
MamaLisa: skskskssksksksks

  
HikawaSayo: Thank you Udagawa-san. And don't do that Lisa.

  
TheEnchantressOfPain: Oh before anyone leaves by the way, I had a seizure a few weeks ago.

  
ThePurestBabyAngel: ?!?!? Ako-chan?????

  
MamaLisa: Haha very funny who even jokes about things like that??

  
HikawaSayo: You shouldn't scare your friends like that. Apology to Shirokane-san, preferably in person.

  
YukinaMOfRoselia: She's telling the truth.

  
MamaLisa: ?? Ako

  
SayoHikawa: I think we'd like an explanation. All other than Yukina, I suppose.

\-----------------------------------------------

  
"How did we go from having to squeeze them together ourselves to having to watch Udagawa-san get petted during lunch breaks?" Sayo asks.

  
"I don't know I think it's cute!" Lisa exclaims.

  
"She's... very into Ako-chan." Rinko comments. "I'm glad.... Ako really loves her... "

  
"Love?" Sayo asks.

  
"Yes... for Ako... this is a dream come true…she only talks about Yukina during our sessions."

  
"Tell me about it. Yukina doesn't exactly mention Ako when I'm with her but she hasn't stopped smiling whenever we hang out. It's like Ako's always there with her."

  
"The honeymoon phase." Sayo declared while looking at her phone. "I thought that was a myth."

  
"How?? Didn't Hina have one with her girlfriend??"

  
"They're always happy. How could you tell any difference?"

  
"It's a different happy. Yukina was happy too. But look at her now!" Lisa points and Sayo grabs her hand and puts it down.

  
"They're staring at us." Yukina notes, running her palm against Ako's hair. "Again."

  
"Yup! We're Roselia's It Couple!!"

  
"' 'It' couple?" Yukina asks for clarification.

  
"Yeah! It was in one of Hima-senpai's magazines." Ako explained.

  
"I see." Yukina smiles and kisses Ako's ear, deciding she didn't really care to know the meaning then...

  
"Himari's magazines also had a top/bottom quiz. That's how I know I'm a top! Just laying there seems so boring."

  
Yukina blushes bright red. "Ako, please-."

  
"Himari told me that Tomoe was a top too but sometimes they like to switch!"

  
"Isn't thinking of your sister doing that sort of thing weird?"

  
"No! I just like that she's happy! Wonder what Rinko is. I should ask!"

  
"Why would that matter? " Yukina wonders.

  
Ako just giggles.

  
"What?"

  
"As her best friend I can't give specifics but as your girlfriend I will reveal RinRin has a crush! Don't tell her I said so though. She'd be upset!"

  
"I won't." Yukina promised. "Is that why she was so helpful in constructing ideas for the new love song."

  
"Mhmm! RinRin helped a lot didn't she? "

  
"Yes." Yukina nuzzled into Ako's shoulder.

  
"Hey Yukina - I have a gift for you, by the way. Come over my house this weekend?"

  
"I always do."

  
"Of course! You're whipped!"

  
"Excuse me?" Yukina pulls away.

  
"Moca says I have you whipped!" Ako beamed.

  
Yukina pushed Ako off her and says "No you don't."

  
"Ow!" Ako whines even though she landed safely on foot.

  
Yukina crosses her arms and pouts.

  
"She... pushed her... "

  
"Ha! Who wants to take bets on what Ako said?" Lisa asks.

  
"I think... she mentioned cats.. "

\----------------------------------

  
Ako plays Rhythm Spear once again.

  
Watching her go was a gift in itself and not even for the perverted nor 'oh my god my girlfriend is so cute' reasons that also applied. Ako had battled between being stoked to eventually film once more and then suddenly backing out, fear and what ifs taking over. Playing was that last thing she hadn't managed to overcome despite any logical thinking.

  
And now she had.

  
Yukina was proud of her.

  
It was a big deal, though, Yukina still made sure they didn't get careless and she called for mini-breaks between songs that consisted mainly of cuddles and little talks.

  
Yukina got the surprise of her life when it was Rhythm Spear round three and she heard the sound of a Roselia song begin.

  
Yukina watched closely, unsure what exactly was happening but highly intrigued nevertheless.

  
The way that the beats were perfectly on sync, added to the fact that Yukina had a slight doubt anyone else would put their songs on the game made Yukina sure in the end this was Ako's doing.

  
Her gift.

  
After another full combo to add to her streak, Ako turns to Yukina slightly sweaty and yells "Surprise! Did I get you good?! I bet you weren't expecting something that epic huh???"

  
"I wasn't." Yukina agreed. "That was amazing, Ako. Thank you."

  
Ako ambushes her with a hug. "I wanted it to be super perfect for you!" She declared with her voice muffled into Yukina's clothes.

  
"It was... is. How did you achieve this?"

  
"With blood! Also sweat! And tears of the fallen!" Ako striked a pose. "Mostly tears... It was really hard. I don't think I'm very smart... " the pose dropped and Ako pouts a little before perking up a bit. "But it was totally worth it for you Yukina!"

  
"Nonsense." Yukina shakes her head. "You're smart Ako. The mapping was excellently done."

  
"Hey!" Ako squeaked. "You used a gaming term!"

  
"So? Don't I always do that now?" Yukina questioned.

  
"Well yeah but this is like the first time you've ever gotten it right!" Ako clapped.

  
"Should I be insulted?" Yukina jokes before effortlessly lifting Ako up momentarily, bringing her to the spider web patterned bedsheets to tower over. "Shall I give you a gift now, Ako?" She asks, eyeing the length of Ako's clothes.

  
She'd been wearing shorter skirts nowadays, nothing inappropriate but it was noticeable, and that must have meant Sayo or Lisa had implied something embarassing and horrible to her.

  
Yukina was thankful for them despite wanting to **murder** them.

  
Ako, clueless, replies "Sure! But you didn't tell me you had a gift for me too?"

  
Yukina gives a hint, running her hand along Ako's thigh.

  
"O-oh... that sort of gift!!" Ako blushes hard. "Yu-yukina... "

  
Yukina doesn't have time to take advantage of Ako's momentary shyness because a smile flashes over Ako's face and in a flash, Yukina is on her back and suddenly skin is being shown and Yukina's brain forgets how to brain.

  
Just as Ako was going to reveal a little more than her lack of a shirt did, she pulls back and grins. "I have just realized something." She declared. "I have infinite power."

  
"…what? Should I be afraid?" Yukina asks, peering up at the mischievous smile on her girlfriend's face.

  
"Meeheeheehee." Ako laughs all evil like and declares. "I set forth the rule that in order for me to reveal each piece of the dark and dangerous splendour of my earthly body to you, you must participate in the dances of... Hmm... The dances of sinful melodies! "

  
"Eh... " Yukina responds contemplating her words. "You want to play a more exhausting version of strip poker?"

  
"I don't know! What's that?" Ako asked.

  
"Nevermind." Yukina shakes her head softly before sitting up, dismounting Ako from her waist. "Okay. Let's do it."

  
"Really?!" Ako cried in utter shock. "But you said, 'I'll never play this game even if I were promised a million kittens after'." Ako attempts to mimic Yukina's voice, badly.

  
"Firstly, that was a lie." Yukina stands, stretching herself out. "Secondly I have realistic initiative now, and thirdly... Well. I suppose it's about time I give it a try, right? Especially after the gift you gave me, Ako."

  
"Yeah! I really wanna see you play, don't worry I'll put it on no failmode and you can pick the difficulty. I bet you won't need it though, you're gonna be so good!" Ako rambled, suddenly leaning up to equip Yukina with a headset.

  
"Why do you think that?" Yukina inquired, sure she'd be the exact opposite of 'good'.

  
"Because you're Yukina, of course!" Ako placed controllers in her hand.

  
Her faith makes Yukina smile, a happy albeit nervous smile. She didn't want to let Ako down, but then again, she didn't think she really could as long as she tried. It was Ako, _her_ Ako after all.

  
"Does everything feel okay?" Ako asked.

  
Yukina nods, confirming that she was as ready as she'd ever be.

  
The kiss Ako sneaks to her lips make her feel a lot more than okay, however.

  
With it she felt ready to take on the world... Or less dramatically a few measly blocks.

  
The music takes over any other noise in the house.

  
It was time to start.

  
…

  
What the fuck was this song?!?!

\--

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this story :) I am really getting into this ship so i hope at least one moment made you go 'Aww!'. Have a nice morning/evening/night, wherever you are!


End file.
